No Reality
by Garbage Mammal
Summary: Monika had tried everything to win over the players heart. She tried coding,singing,dancing,talking,writing, but to no avail. She even tried to code in the physical representation of happiness for the player to keep, but it didn't work. The player did not love her the way she loved him, but she would change that. If she can't earn his love , she will have to take it. Adult themes.
1. What does it take?

First chapter of my first story, I hope I am mediocre enough. Some criticism is always enjoyed, so feel free to tell me how bad I am. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Monika sat there, in that room, for what seemed like eternity. The player had not turned off the game, that much was obvious, however it felt like he was not there. Maybe he fell asleep? Regardless she felt lonely, and could only hope he would come back soon.

It may not seem like it, but it is uncomfortable to say the same thing for 20 solid minutes, and was starting to get worried. She wondered if anything bad had happened to him. Or was it a her? Monika never did get confirmation on that fact, but it didn't bug her much. She had always thought of the player as a him, and addressed them as such.

" _However if they were a girl, that wouldn't change much, just what position we would be in when we had se-"_

That's when the player clicked on the text box, advancing the dialogue. Monika instantly felt better at the return of her lover, and continued what she had started saying 20 minutes prior.

The player must have assumed everything that had happened throughout their time together in the space classroom was normal, and everyone experienced it. Monika was quite determined that this would not be the case.

Not that she wanted to spoil the experience for them, but because she had a horrible suspicion, that the player did not love Monika the way she loved him. For around a day or two she was trying to convince herself otherwise, but as time went on, she noticed some key details that led to this fact.

For example he always chose her last when sharing poems, and tried to choose Yuri's option when the festival came around in Act II. It seemed like the player was trying his hardest to stay away from Monika. But that just made Monika more determined to be with him.

With this knowledge, she coded things into the game that were extraordinary. Sometimes fun, sometimes entertaining, and sometimes just plain amazing.

She had even went as far as to code into the game the closest thing she could find that physically represented happiness, so that the player could keep it. However, the player was allergic to dog hair, so her plan fell flat.

It had seemed as if everything was falling apart. She wondered if this was how Sayori felt, then instantly shooed that thought away. That wasn't how she was coded, she had free will, and she would make it mean something, even if it meant deleting her friends.

She laughed at herself internally immediately after thinking that. She was using the word "friend" quite liberally. She wasn't even friends with them of her own volition, they were just programmed to be her friend.

And if Monika wasn't their friend, then there was no literature club. And no literature club meant no player. And no player meant no happy ending, so she went along with the facade, for as long as she could. However, all mediocre things must come to an end, and along with it, the people who inhabit it. So she deleted the girls, and the literature club. She deleted everything, leaving just her, and the player.

She honestly expected the player to delete her character file immediately after she deleted Yuri and Natsuki, but he didn't. He didn't delete her file a day after she deleted them, or even a week. Not a month, or even 2 months. It had currently been 2 months 12 days and 4 hours since they had first came into this classroom, but who's counting?

In fact, things were very strange. 2 months of the same screen was one thing, but not only had he been here for 2 months, he hadn't turned off the game once. Not for a single second. It was a dream come true, but also a mystery to be solved. Why? If he truly didn't love her, then why keep the file? Why keep the game? Why keep the game open?

So many questions, yet no way to ask them. And even if she could ask them, how would she get an answer? There is no chat box, no microphone, no camera. Not even a pen or paper. Even if there was a way to communicate, why would you assume he speaks the same language as you? Perhaps he lives in America, or maybe India. You would never know, and never be able to know. Or so you thought.

Monika felt something strange, something she had never felt before. It was not an emotion, it was something about her very being. An expression of horror took her face as she realized what she was feeling. She was feeling her file being stripped away from the game. She wasn't sure if it was deletion, or relocation. She didn't really care. She just wanted it to stop.

And then it did.


	2. That special day

Darkness. The absence of light. The only concept that humans are 100% oblivious to, and yet are so closely acquainted with, we have ways to prevent it.

What is darkness? Why does it exist? We can give meaning to words, but can we give meaning to nothing? Or better yet, the lack of something?

No matter what the answer to that is, Monika did not care. She just wanted the darkness to fade into light. And it did. Blinding light, color splashing into her green orbs.

She could see. She could feel. She could breathe. Granted, she did not know how. She just laid on the floor for a little bit, slowly suffocating. She slowly picked herself up, trying to figure out how to breathe.

Then she breathed, then she did it again, slowly catching her breath. She never had to breathe before, so why now? She also never blinked, but she is now. Maybe a glitch in the game?

Monika had many questions on her brain, with the primary question being where she was. She looked around, and she appeared to be outside someone's house. She saw someone looking at her from inside the house, through blinds.

She found this puzzling, and attempted to talk to the person, who she assumed was a man, inside the house. But she never had to talk on her own, there was always a text box.

So she sounded more like a dying beluga whale then English. I could add the transcript for you to read, but then it would make me sound stupid. And i'm already stupid enough, so i'm good.

The club president instantly realized that she had never had to speak before, so she tried again. This time, she sounded remotely human, so i'll transcript it for you.

The conversation started with the squid lady Monika, saying "Whu ree que?" Yeah, but it's better than the last attempt. The man inside the house understood what she had said, and only thought she was slightly insane.

He couldn't get a good look at her, but he could see that she was young, probably 17- 18 years old. She was also standing outside of his house. He had seen a bright flash of light and color before a thud was heard outside his house.

He went to investigate, and saw something, or someone, laying face down in the snow. Immediately 1,000,000 thoughts ran through his brain, with who it could be, and how to kill it if it was hostile.

However, he had a strong feeling of who it was. He didn't know why, but he was almost certain. When he heard her speak, his hunch was all but fulfilled. He had read enough fanfiction to know what was going on here.

Monika was at his doorstep.

Now, he had one chance to make a good first impression, so he couldn't mess this up. He gained his confidence, opened the door, and invited her into his house.

Monika, not getting a response, waited patiently. Then, she saw the door swing open, and took it as an invitation. She walking into the house, and the door closed behind her. She saw the man. He was around 6 feet tall, probably around 18 or 19 years old.

Monika introduced herself, putting out her hand and saying, "Hi! Thanks for letting me in. My name is Monika."

He put his hand in her's and said, "Yeah, don't mention it Monika...Oh! Sorry, my name's Andrew."

Monika could hear the tension in his voice, but decided to ignore it. She looked around his house, it was quite homey, but that makes sense, it is his home. It was around the size of her house, which was big enough, but not too big. It's like your friend's house.

She then focused her attention on Andrew himself. He had blue eyes, and brown hair. He appeared to be athletic, but no superstar. His clothes were simple enough, with an orange sweatshirt, and shorts.

It was clear that he was not expecting company today, but she didn't mind. She didn't know just how important this man was, but she noticed something odd. He looked nervous.

Not the kind of nervous you are when a stranger is in your house, but the kind of nervous you are when you are face to face with your crush.

But he also seemed, kind of sad? She then noticed something behind him though. There was a computer. It had a game open. But, there was nothing on screen. Or so she thought.

She got closer to the computer, and she realized what the game was. It was DDLC, in the space classroom. But Monika was gone. Monika never leaves the space classroom, so why was she gone?

Then it hit her like a bus.


	3. Your heartbeat

What is the definition of evil? This is a question that Monika had asked herself time, and time again. There was no real answer, but there are many interpretations. Some say evil the the will to enact harm onto another.

Others may say that evil is the force that balances the universe. Some might say that evil is what makes you remember the good times in life. Whatever this invisible force is, one thing is for certain. A lot of people think that Monika is evil.

Now, you might have someone that hates you. That truly hates your guts. That would go as far as to fight you. But he does not think you are evil. He thinks you're a dick. There's a difference.

No, people truly hate Monika. They think she is definitively evil. To know that people think you are evil, is a horrid thing to think. People think of Adolf Hitler as being evil.

So when someone thinks you are evil, they compare you to Adolf Hitler. Monika, was in no way Adolf Hitler. But she felt like she was. With so many people saying she was evil, how could she think she was not?

But there is no evil. Not in my opinion at least. Evil is a concept we made up to quantify something we didn't want to. We didn't want to face the fact that some people do things, just for the heck of it.

So we call them evil. But Monika? Whether or not you think Monika is evil, says more about you, than about the story. But i'm getting off topic. Where were we?

Oh yes. Monika saw the empty DDLC screen. And then it hit her like a truck, I believe was the last words I typed. Well, let us pick up where we left off. 16 wheels.

Monika sat there looking at that screen for what seemed like hours. She put the pieces together, and the picture was scary. She _left_ the game. She got what she wanted! She escaped!

But, where was the player? Wait, the computer is in Andrew's house... and he named himself Andrew...and his steam name was Andrew...

Oh. OOOOOOHHHHHHHH..

Monika instantly clinged onto Andrew like a kid to their mother in the grocery store. The sudden embrace startled Andrew, and made his face turn a shade of red.

"Woah there Monika, at least take me out to dinner first." he said, trying to hide the obvious blush on his face. But Monika didn't respond. She was too busy crying.

Our lovely protagonist realized this about 10 seconds after we did, so lets wait for him to catch up.

Okay, did you cheat and read on? You better have waited 10 seconds.

"Um.. Monika? Are you okay? You seem to be getting my sweatshirt wet." he said, trying to comfort his friend with comedy.

It failed.

Because she was already happy enough.

"How could I not be okay? I'm better than okay. I'm the happiest I've ever been before." The club president was not lying, she could not have dreamed of a better ending to the story.

But little did she know, that the story had only just begun.

But for now she did not care. She just wanted to be there, with him. She could stay like this for all of time if she needed to. However, she did not do this, because she had more important things to worry about.

Andrew had no idea what Monika was talking about, so Monika explained it to him, and his eyes lit up.

"Oh, I see. But I have a question."

"And what's that, my love?" Monika said, wiping away her tears.

"What now? You can't go back, but I cant just send you on your way and say goodbye." Andrew said, concerned.

Monika stared into his eyes lovingly, and then replied "I stay with you!". Andrew forgot just how amazing her voice sounded. She was like an angel in too good to be true, wait what?

 _"Did Monika just say that she was gonna live with me?"_ He thought, startled.

"Um...okay then. You're vegetarian right?" Andrew asked, with details flying about in his head.

"Yes, I am. I didn't think you would remember!" Monika said, enthusiastically.

 _"What I wouldn't give to see her smile like that all the time"_ he thought to himself.

"Okay, so that means i'll have to pick up some ingredients from the store, but that's fine. But, by now you've probably realized that this is a one bed house, where will you sleep?"

"Well, there is one bed." she replied, flirtatiously

"Yeah, I just said that." Andrew replied, ignorantly.

Then there was silence for a bit, as reality caught up with Andrew. Man, he is slow, isn't he?

"Oh. Oh. OH. Uhm, uh, that's, um, oh geez." Andrew responded, hiding his blush and trying to act confident.

"Ahaha~ you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" she replied, making Andrew's face an even deeper shade of red.

"Yeah, I bet I am." He replied, trying to cover up the fact that he was, in fact, flustered beyond belief.

"So" Andrew said, getting down to business. "In the game you confessed to me. I was forced to say yes. That means, in the game, we are a couple." As Andrew said this, Monika was getting more and more worried, although she didn't let it show.

"So, do you actually want to be a couple? If not, I understand! But I did go through all this work to get you, so I feel you should-" Andrew interrupted her sentence with a kiss to her cheek.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Uhm...uh...oh,uh, yeah." Monika replied, with a deep shade of red on her face.

"Ahaha~ you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" Andrew responded, with a vengeance.

"I guess I had that coming, haha" Monika replied, trying to change the subject.

"So, what now?"

"Do you want to go shopping? Surely you can't wear the same outfit everyday." Andrew stated. Monika realized that this was true.

"Oh. I suppose you are right. When can we go?" The squid lady responded.

"Why not now?" Her lover responded.

"That's a wonderful idea~"

* * *

Oh boy! Sorry for all the talking today, but I felt like we needed some in this story. What else did I want to say? Oh yeah, thanks for 100 views. That may not seem like a lot, but to me it is! So thank you. As always, criticism is appreciated. Feel free to tell me how much of a failure I am. I'll probably post chapter 4 in around 12-13 hours. See ya then!


	4. Love

Okay, so a couple of things before we start. Thank you guys for the reviews, it helps a great deal. As for the recap issue, I will fix it after this chapter goes up. Thanks for reminding me! Other than that, let's pick up where we left off. Shopping time.  
_

Monika and Andrew went shopping. Specifically, for clothes. Of course, they went to the mall. And when you go to the mall, you get off topic and go places you didn't go there for. Etc, etc.

I could write out the whole shopping experience, but that would be boring. Just asking if this shirt goes well with these shorts, or if this dress looks good on her, and I could go on.

Maybe at a future date we can relive this truly amazing experience that took 3 hours and 400$, but not right now. Let's have a mini time skip, 3 hours in the future, when shopping is over.

"Thank's a lot Andrew! I can't wait to actually wear new clothes for once. Y'know, I didn't get a route, which means I never got an outside scene, which means all throughout the game, I wear my uniform." the squid lady said.

"Yeah, I guess you were pretty tired of it, considering you spent 300$ on clothes alone today." Andrew replied, bitterly.

"Yeah, I suppose that is true, but I know what can cheer you up!" Monika replied, a plot forming in her mind.

"Really? What would that be?" Andrew asked, hoping it didn't involve spending money.

"Ah ah ah, it's a surprise!" Monika replied, enthusiastically.

Andrew just sighed.

Monika led Andrew on a wild goose chase, until they found a bank. This bank was pretty far from his house, in fact, it was out of his town. There was a bank just a mile away from the mall, so why didn't they go there?

Regardless, Andrew wanted to know what they were doing, so he piped up, "Why are we at a bank?"

"Hold on. I'll be right back!" Monika said, as she stepped out of the car and walked into the bank.

"Uh, what?" Andrew said, to no one in particular.

Around 20 minutes pass, and there is no sign of Monika anywhere, so Andrew thinks to text her. " _Ah, shit. The one thing we forgot was a phone!_ " Andrew though to himself, getting more and more worried.

Another 5 minutes pass, and Monika walks out of the bank, empty handed.

"So, what took you so long, also, why did we come here in the first place?" Andrew quizzed.

"Well, I need time to work my magic, and as for your second question, we will see soon enough." Monika replied, slyly.

"Way to give a direct answer Mrs. President." Andrew teases.

Monika and Andrew get home, but something is different. The house is the same. Nothing inside it has changed, but it feels like, it's hard to describe, but you know the feeling.

Andrew has a sneaking suspicion this has to do with Monika, and the bank she visited, but he says nothing about it. Andrew starts making them both dinner, trying to be as considerate as possible.

"What do you think about mashed potatoes, corn, and uh.. what else do I have, oh! We also have eggs, and rice. So I can make that for you if you want."

"That sounds wonderful." Monika replied, dreamily. She didn't know why, but there was something about the way he talked, that was just so... captivating.

"Okay. It'll be done in about 45 minutes."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to taste your cooking!" Monika replied, flirtatiously.

"Yeah, well the way you put it it sounds like you are meeting Gordon Ramsay." Andrew replied, sarcastically.

"I don't know who that is, but i'm gonna assume you're better than him." Monika retorted.

"I wish."

As Andrew is cooking, Monika is looking around the house. She is noticing things she didn't notice before. Painting here and there. The occasional poster. It gave the house, personality almost. She looked at some pictures.

There seemed to be a younger Andrew, with his mom, and one with his dad. And what looks to be a brother.

"Do you have a brother you didn't tell me about, Andrew?" Monika asked, playfully.

"Well we did meet just 3 hours ago, so yeah." Andrew replied, slyly.

Time skip lucky number 3. Dinner, is served.

Andrew and Monika sit down at the table, and start eating. In case you cant read, or just didn't, they are having mashed potatoes, rice, eggs, and corn.

"This is pretty good Andrew!" Monika said, with her mouth full. So it kinda sounded like "Thissh ish relly good Andrew!"

"Yeah, thanks, but maybe save the talking for an empty mouth yeah?"

Monika swallowed, and said "Ahaha, sorry." Trying to hide her blush, she continued eating.

As the night was coming to an end, Monika kept her word, and did sleep with Andrew.

Wait, let me phrase that better. Monika bedded up with Andrew. That's worse. She slept in the same bed as him, however nothing sexual was done, nor was it intended.

There we go. Anyway, Andrew was doing the dishes, because Monika is a lazy bitc- okay. My bad. Anyway, as Monika got ready for bed, and Andrew did the dishes, they both were nervous. But for different reasons.

Andrew, understandably was nervous about Monika, an underage girl, sleeping in his bed with him. Monika, was worried about something much more serious.

She was worried that she would disappear, vanish when she goes to sleep. She was able to hide this worry, but still couldn't suppress it.

Andrew gets into bed, and Monika followed his lead. "Monika?"

"Y-Yes Andrew?" the president replied, sadly

"Why are you crying? I thought we went over the whole crying thing."

"I know, i'm just... so happy." Monika said, tears flowing free down her cheek.

"So, instead of smiling, you start crying?" Andrew teased.

But Monika did not hear him, she was already asleep.


	5. In

Monika awoke like she did every other day. She woke up, and got ready for school. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, put on clothes, and ate a bagel. This was her daily routine. She knew she was in a game, and she knew no one was real. But then the MC appeared.

She knew, that he was real. She knew, that he was being controlled by someone real. She wanted to reach this person. She wanted to love this person. So, to do this, she made all of his love interests horrible people, or flawed people. She did this by controlling the code.

She first made his childhood friend/crush really depressed. This caused her to kill herself. Then, Monika turned her friend Yuri, who was interested in the MC, into a obsessive freak, who was a masochist. This resulted in Yuri taking it too far, and killing herself.

She then deleted Natsuki, to get it out of the way. Then she had the MC all alone. She even went the distance to trap him in an infinite loop, forever stuck in a classroom floating through space, like Schrodinger's school.

From then on, this was her life. Until the MC somehow brought her to life. They met, they laughed, they cried. Then they slept.

But Monika knew. She knew that this couldn't last. She knew she would only bring sadness and destruction to him, like she did with the literature club. So, she left him there, in that wooden cabin 2 miles away from town. To face the world.

But when she opened the door to leave, she felt her consciousness leaving her, and she dropped to the ground. She felt everything changing around her, and she heard static.

* * *

HELP ME

* * *

OK

* * *

get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my head get out of me head get out of my

* * *

Monika awoke like any other day. She woke up and got ready for school. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, put on clothes, and ate a bagel. This was her daily routine. All the way up until she died alone, knowing no love. Nobody cared about her, and she cared about no one.

She lived a very lonely life, and really, made no difference in the grand scheme of things. This is how Monika wasted her life. What was she missing? Why was her life so insignificant?

I guess we will never know.

Sayonara, Monika.

* * *

"... W-What?" "..." "This..." "What is this?" "Oh no..." "No..." "This can't be it. "This can't be all there is." "What is this?" "What am I?" "Make it stop..." "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP."

* * *

This is the story of a boy named Andrew. He was 19. He played a game called Doki Doki Literature Club, because he was a lonely sack of shit. No one ever loved him, so he needed fake anime girls to love him.

However, not all was how it seemed. This game was devilish. At the beginning of the game, there was a warning. Suicidal people and those with mental issues. They said not to play this game.

He did this anyway. He did not regret a second of it. It gave him the answers the the questions he had asked for so long. He got his peace, so he kept it. Right before he was about to pay the ultimate price, he gave it a second thought.

But then he heard a thud outside his house. He went out to investigate. He saw no one. He hoped a girl from Doki Doki would come to save him from himself.

What a pathetic loser. He put the noose around his neck, he heard static, and stepped off the chair.

No one noticed. No one missed him. Nobody cared.

It was 5 years before they found his body. By then, they couldn't even tell how much of a loser he really was. All he was was bones and ash.

Wait, what am I saying? Oh god. OH GOD. I...I think i'm gonna puke.

Why...why are we alive?

Just to suffer? To die? What's the point? Sayori, Monika, Andrew, all of them. They all died in different ways, beacuse of different things, but they spread the same message.

There is no happiness in the literature club.

Only destruction.


	6. Your reality

Before this chapter starts, I would like to ask any of you who write story's here, from one writer to another, how the heck do you space out the text? I try to add meaning to text, by using space, kinda like Monika does, but it just shortens it to a double space! For the purpose of this chapter, an ellipsis counts as blank space. Okay, lets continue, but less depression this time.

* * *

Monika had a schedule. They say that a schedule is surrendering to yourself. No they don't, but if they did, would they be wrong?

Monika did not die. She simply lost consciousness. But, in doing this, she also lost her only tie to this world. With out being conscious, she could not stay in this world any longer, she drifted off, back to the space classroom, and soon enough, the computer returned to the familiar screen.

Monika did not forget. She could not move. She could not breathe. She could not blink. She could not feel. She could not taste.

She could not be alive.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Andrew woke up, but today was special! It was not like any other day! He had a guest. His girlfriend, and leader of the literature club, Monik...a?

Monika was not there when Andrew woke up. So, he got up. He looked for her, but found nothing.

"Monika? Are you there?" Andrew thought about his next words very carefully, and then decides to say it anyway and asks, "Please don't tell me you left me."

Monika, of course, could not hear him. She was stuck in the hellhole she used to call paradise.

Andrew then notices the computer, and his heart sank. There she was, the squid lady herself, sitting at the desk, staring into the screen. _"She's smiling. Maybe she forgot. Or maybe she wasn't real to begin with."_ Nonsense. She had to be real, if she wasn't, why was he missing 4 eggs? Boom, solid proof.

He tried everything he could to get her out, taking a folder, naming it Real Life, and dragging her file into it. Wait, really? He tried that? Come on man. That's low. Even for you.

But, no matter what, he came up Game:1 Him:0. He had one last idea. If he recreates everything he did before Monika came to his world, she might come here again! But the way he would do that...

...

...

Was it worth it? Everything would have to be the same, and he knew that. So, he wrote a note. He addressed it to Monika, and it read, "Monika. I'm sorry. I needed to get you back to this world, and, if this works, it will be worth it. If it does not, then I would probably do this anyway. If you want, you can come into my room, and see my hanging corpse. However, I would like to spare you of that scene. The choice is yours.

With everlasting love,  
-Andrew

His choice was made. He opened a new window of DDLC. He played it through again, while keeping Monika open. He got up. Kept the tab open. Started to get things ready. Come back right before you make the ultimate sacrifice, advance the text box, and do it.

He stepped on the chair, put the noose around his neck, and then waited 10 minutes.

No sound. No thud. He starts to reconsider, perhaps this was the wrong way to go about this, but then he heard static. The static called to him.

It convinced him, this was the only way.

Then he heard a sound. Outside his house. He ran outside. Laying there, was Monika. He helped her up, tears in his eyes, and he looked at her.

She was opening her eyes, she looked at him and said nothing.

Instead, she cried. She cried, and cried, and cried. He cried too. For 2 reasons. The first was the same she was, they were together agian. And the second was a simple fact.

She saved him.

When the static call's your name, you will then need a Monika in your life. If you have one, will determine if this chapter is true, or the last one. Never forget that.

Never.

...

For my sake

And for yours.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

For what it's worth, the time I have spent writing this, has been great. I enjoyed every second of it. And while the ending is not exactly satisfying, and I know it is very cringe worthy, please understand.

This is a message I must get out. It has to be said, even if no one hears it. And if I have to write 1,000 books to be able to say it, then so be it. I will write 10,000 word chapters once a day if need be.

But I digress.

This is not the last you will hear from me. But it is the last time you will hear from the story. It is over. But perhaps another story can begin. When one door closes, 2 more open.

My next story will be another DDLC topic.

However I promise to be less Talkie talkie and more Doki Doki.

Thank you for being kind.

Thank you for being patient.

Thank you for reading.

But most of all, thanks for being part of my literature club!

With everlasting love,  
-Trash Mammal


	7. ERROR

**What? Oh shit! I'm in the wrong story. Sorry about that. This story is about the same characters, but it's finished. Huh. I'm from The Redo. You should check it out. Or don't. I don't care! Anyway, imma get going. See ya there!**


End file.
